User talk:Caagr98
Things Your new signature makes things hard to read. Just saying. Also, I need people to vote on my newest poll before I can update SR/RPG. Which I REALLY want to do. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 01:13, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Does this work better? 05:52, April 8, 2011 (UTC) WHOOPSYDAISY. Lee/Vec is yours. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 19:24, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh, thank you. And does this sig work better? 19:36, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :The sig looks great. Anyway, if you tell me what your pets are, I'll gladly make a deck for you. WHAT MISPRINTS I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 19:59, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I haven't said anything about any misprints. And the only pets I have is North Byser and Lee/Vec. That is why I want some more. A card deck with only two cards may feel a little small. 20:05, April 8, 2011 (UTC) And I think I want Kowso too. 06:59, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Wut? How do you do the "I want new messages" thing? LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 20:05, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I use the template User:Caagr98/Templates/NewMessages. 20:06, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :IT WON'T LET ME VIEW THE SOURCE GAAAAAAAAAH! I want floaty messages :( LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 20:46, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Do you mean this code? I want new messages. 06:53, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Rock... I can use your rock in water?I will got you credits.The picture is differant.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 20:39, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay. 06:52, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Signature request Can you design a signature for me? I'd like a Deep Blue Border, Cyan text BG, black text and a link to my contribs and talk page like yours. Ivan247 06:14, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I think you need to go here to ask for an signature. Spam - 12:29, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Please ask at the signature shop instead. 12:35, April 14, 2011 (UTC) BTW, do you mean like this? Ivan247Talk Page Ivan247Talk Page I made the border Navy, since Deep Blue didn't exist. Also, change the §§§ into any border style. In the preview, I used Solid. 12:52, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Ivan247Talk Page 09:11, April 15, 2011 (UTC) About your signature shop Im searching for work and i would like to work on your signature shop, so creating sigs will be much faster (now i know to make those border sigs!). Samuel17 18:36, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Good idea, you can start working when we get a new customer. PS. Why don't you use that very complicated sig? I think it is better to show people our skills. 19:59, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, it don't seem like one can edit someone else's userpage/subpages... 19:01, April 20, 2011 (UTC) My sub-pages is on my wiki*... i may create my own sig shop, so pepole might come to my sig shop if you're busy. Samuel17 00:19, April 21, 2011 (UTC) *I mean the Dan-Ball wiki... Samuel17 Talk Page (i tooked it!) Okay. 05:55, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Are you there If you are then visit this page :- Some page IQ You can create his IQ.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 12:28, April 24, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? 12:34, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Sig Have you forgotten about my sig? TFMaster 12:41, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes, apparently, sorry. Here is it: ~TFMaster~ Talk Page ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 13:27, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, but can you make the text to Old English Text MT? ~TFMaster~ Talk Page Okay, I changed the above post. 15:38, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, But I like the normal text. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 03:57, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ABOUT TIME Gah Caps Lock This is your card deck. It has: Lord Trollus I (Sig), Cashades, Emereel (Water, Big), Cerberus Tree (Megaboss), And (Fusion Base), Lee (Fusion), Vec (Fusion), Tespa (Warrior), and Lessie (Warrior). C-Tree is blue cuz he's a Megaboss. If And is on the field, summoning Lee and/or Vec will allow for a fusion, which will increase HP and change the moveset around. You can also fuze all three for epicness. Tespa and Lessie just have a Warrior marking as opposed to drawing guns that wouldn't fit. Your gold Deck Support is DeFusion. When played, all fuzed monsters that are defeated revert to their previous states, but they cannot morph back with the same cards. LDXD=D- The Generic Disaster 22:59, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you, but can you add North Byser too? I forgot to ask for him. 14:04, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, I can only fit that many, sorry. LDXD=D- The Generic Disaster 22:49, April 29, 2011 (UTC)